The Beauty of Madness
by Gamerfan411
Summary: A short One-Shot. A lead-up to events in Triple Deluxe.


**_This is a simple little one-shot I decided to do. I'm quite the fan of the Kirby series, so I'm quite familiar with all the details of the games. However, I will say that some of this story is at least my own perception, so if any of it doesn't seem to line-up with the games, then it may simply be my view on the matter._**

 ** _In any case, enjoy._**

The Beauty of Madness

Kirby Triple Deluxe One-Shot

The Kingdom in the Sky. Its past was a mystery to all who did not live there. Those who lived down below on the surface of Popstar typically did not know of the kingdom's existence.

Sectonia and Taranza were queen and servant over the realm and Sectonia's reign had last for centuries. Indeed, those who lived in the sky were very long-lived and the queen was perhaps the eldest of the individuals who lived there.

Sectonia was a kind ruler and her beauty charmed Taranza. He loved her, but this was a fact he did not disclose, preferring to show his adoration for his queen, through his service. Granted, they were the same spider-like creatures, but this did not matter. All Taranza wished for, was that his queen was happy and provided for, and he made certain that she always was.

Both Sectonia and Taranza were also skilled fighters, though Taranza specialized more in magic. Sectonia held a mastery over both spell-casting, and swordplay, being extremely graceful and deft with a blade. Not that they were required frequently. The Kingdom rarely came under threat and on the off-chance that it did, the numerous residents of the kingdom proudly fought on their queen's behalf.

Sectonia oversaw any changes or improvements to the kingdom, and the flower-like residents, along with the sectras, her ant-like servants, cheerfully complied with these changes, as they were always for the betterment of all who lived there. Overall, life up in the Sky Kingdom always was quite happy.

Then came that day...

Taranza had been out, exploring the outer reaches of the sky, and looking for anything that might help the kingdom. He typically brought back all sorts of nick-knacks and various items, anything that caught his eye and looked like it could improve the kingdom in some manner. Certainly, anything that would make his queen happy.

He had found one or two small items, but he dropped both of them when he found an object unlike any other he had seen before.

It was a mirror. Mirrors were not terribly common, and they certainly could not be found in the sky... not normally. This one was quite grand in appearance, being full-size and even bigger than Taranza himself. It was oval shaped, flanked by two large, detailed wings. Four shooting stars adorned the corners, near where the wings connected to the body of the mirror with vine-like trim around them, and it was capped off at the top with a crown-like decoration. All of this was a vibrant gold.

Taranza did not know where this mirror had come from of course, and the moment he laid eyes on it, it intrigued him greatly. He gazed into it, seeing himself reflecting off in the bright sunlight, blinking back at him.

It was wonderful.

Taranza promptly seized the mirror and pulled on it carefully. The mirror seemed to disconnect from whatever held it in its place in the sky without issue and it went with him. It was a heavy, awkward load to carry, but Taranza managed, dragging the large ornament behind him as he headed back towards home. He was quite excited and eager to see what his queen would think of it.

When he arrived, Sectonia was just as intrigued by the mirror as Taranza. Perhaps moreso.

The fact was, due to the lack of mirrors in the Kingdom, Sectonia had never seen herself so perfectly before now. She had never ventured far from the kingdom unlike Taranza, who had seen mirrors on his rare trip to the surface. And she found the mirror beyond fascinating. She was transfixed by her own reflection.

At first Taranza, seeing her expression, thought he may have made a mistake in bringing this mirror and that Sectonia would be upset by his wasting time on such a trifle.

However, once she got over her astonishment, Sectonia was undeniably delighted by the beautiful mirror that lay before her. She loved it, and she loved the reflection she saw. Her servant was quite relieved to see her delight and pleased with himself for finding such a great object for his love.

Bowing out, Taranza left again to find other items of interest and leaving Sectonia to enjoy her new decoration.

As the days passed, Sectonia continually returned to the mirror when her duties as queen were currently unneeded. She had rapidly developed a habit of admiring herself in the mirror and the figure who looked back at her seemed to be simply ravishing. Sectonia could hardly believe it was her. Taranza quickly learned to go to where the mirror was kept if he needed to speak to his queen or otherwise see her.

A month passed, and Sectonia's fascination and delight with the mirror did not so much as fade... if anything, it only grew stronger.

However, as the days moved on... Sectonia couldn't help noticing imperfections about herself in the mirror. She primped and corrected these details, making herself more beautiful... but eventually the day came where Sectonia looked in the mirror... she found there were no imperfections... yet the figure before her still seemed... lacking in some manner. She couldn't figure it out... not immediately and the fact that she was not the most beautiful thing in the mirror only made her feel frustrated.

Then she realized... it was her appearance in-general. Taranza looked just a little different from her, but they otherwise looked much alike.

 _It's no wonder I look so hideous in that mirror... I need a new look._

She did not think twice about this... Taranza was a worthy and loyal servant, but he certainly did not know anything of beauty himself. Sectonia on the other hand, was certain she knew what true beauty was.

Brandishing her scepter, which also doubled as her magical staff (and a sword with just a little transfiguration), Sectonia twirled it and spread a wave of magic over herself, changing her appearance and reshaping herself.

When Sectonia emerged from that cocoon of spell work, she more resembled a massive wasp or bee. Her new wings glittered in the light and her eyes were, to her, quite hypnotic in their wonder.

She smiled as she gazed at the new reflection, finding it much more to her satisfaction.

Taranza, when he came to see her again, was understandably stunned, and a little shocked by her immense change in appearance. At first, he wanted to ask why she had changed herself so dramatically... however, the words died in his throat and he kept his peace. It was still the same Sectonia he knew. She was a little more demanding than in the past, but her beauty and her voice could not be denied. And Taranza did not wish to question his queen or her happiness.

Another month passed, and Sectonia found herself growing frustrated with her own beauty in the mirror once again. Something was still missing from that perfect picture of elegance. Her reflection almost seemed to be taunting her.

The queen turned her attention on the room around her.

 _It must be this room... no, this whole castle. It needs to be remodeled. Remade into the grandest picture of elegant anywhere!_

This thought in-mind, Sectonia set out and started the sectras and the floral residents to work on reshaping and redecorating the castle. The sectras did not question her orders, as like Taranza, they respected their queen and had been around her so long, they did not see the change within that had occurred. The flower-like residents of the sky though did not live so close to the castle and this sudden and heavy-handed demand from Sectonia astonished them.

While they worked, Sectonia returned to the mirror and gazed at it with a new confidence. Soon... she would truly be the most beautiful thing in all of the universe. The thought made her so happy, she laughed. It was a grand sound to her ears.

Then a resident... one of the floral denizens, interrupted her. The inhabitant simply wanted to know the reason for this sudden, extreme demand.

Sectonia reacted with outrage and her anger was such that she sent him scurrying.

It took her several hours to calm down, and when she was calm again, she was looking at the mirror once more. The reflection's expression said everything.

 _They're getting in the way. They don't want me to be the most beautiful. They want to drag me down._

Yes... her reflection was glaring hatefully. She and her gorgeous reflection would not stand for such insubordination.

She went out once more... and this time, she ordered the sectras to go and subjugate the peaceful residents. At this point, they knew their queen's orders were harsh and unreasonable, but they were afraid of making her angry and only wanted to see her happy, and so they carried out the order.

Taranza for his part, only oversaw this. He dealt with any troublesome residents personally, but otherwise allowed the sectras to do the majority of the work. He had no personal vendetta against the flowery inhabitants, but his queen had ordered this, and he would obey.

When all was done and the towns outside the castle had been razed and the residents cowed, he returned to Sectonia.

The queen was content in front of the mirror. For the first time in months, she felt a sense of contentment with her appearance and the reflection smiled serenely back.

Sectonia did not even look at Taranza as he sought any further orders. She simply sent him away to do as he would for the time being.

 _Perfect. This kingdom will be perfect now._

She laughed once more... it echoed off the walls, and it was grand... a sound of absolute joy... a sound of sheer delight... a sound of madness.

A year passed and the new castle was completed... and Sectonia kept the Floralians under her reign, captive and unable to protest or resist her rule.

That is, until they managed to finally locate the item they had been searching for, for the last year. It was a rare, possibly unique, seed. The seed was a dreamstalk seed, and it was a legendary plant said to only be used to summon a hero if he was needed to save the kingdom.

Over the centuries, with the queen's peaceful reign and the lack of threats to the kingdom, no one had ever thought the dreamstalk would be needed.

But now, the Floralians were desperate for someone to save them from their mad queen.

No sooner did they obtain the seed, they then went to the edge of the clouds and dropped it to fall to the land far below, praying.

Sectonia soon got word of what the flowery inhabitants had done. She was familiar with the legends. She ordered the sectras to imprison the Floralians.

 _I'll snuff out their hope before it has any chance of threatening my rule._

Calling Taranza in, she gave him a simple order.

Even up in the sky, word of the heroes and other legends who dwelt on the surface were known. Such was their repute. And Sectonia had heard about Kirby, down on the surface.

"Go. Follow the dreamstalk's course and find this hero named Kirby. Capture him and bring him here. I will make an example of him."

She knew the dreamstalk would carry the hero up into the sky, so he would be found amidst the vines of the great plant. Taranza merely needed to search along the dreamstalk to find him.

Eager as ever to serve his queen and make her happy, he headed away... out of the castle and down to the surface.

Queen Sectonia then turned to her mirror once more, smiling. She was the most beautiful creature in the universe, holding absolute command. Her beauty would never be soiled. The reflection's smile twisted upwards cruelly... and it seemed to only make her even more stunning to behold.


End file.
